That sinful angel
by SweetnWild
Summary: My first smut, my first yaoi. Hope you like it


**Hello! This is my first story with this login (I lost the pword to the other one), my first attempt at smut, and yaoi, and I hope you like it. **

**I wrote this a while back, and looking back-if you look through my favorite stories, I'm sure you'll see a lot of resemblance. Please don't take offense in that, I hadn't intended to steal anything, it just means I'm a beginner and I wanted to take a shot at the same ideas. Just learning from the masters I suppose.  
**

**Reviews would be nice, my inbox is open as well. If there's any errors or things you think could change I'd love to hear them.  
**

**I don't own any of the characters,my only gain is seeing people liking something I made.  
**

**oh-bold is talking, italics is thinking. On with the show ^_^  
**

* * *

**"H-haa..nngh. Nez..u-oOooh!"  
**

The red eyed beauty gripped the sheets on either side, tossing his head around to try and maintain sanity. His toes were curled and the little muscle he had was taut.

One hand shot up to ball in a fist, which he bit down on mercilessly, eyes squinted closed as a sinful tongue made its way down his thigh, missing the obvious target slyly.**  
**

**"Ugh. To slow, mnn..Nezumi. Don't tease me."  
**

****The said male lifted his head to look up into his victims eyes, his own clouded with a undeniable lust.  
His three rats after whom he'd been named had long since vanished, getting far away from their wild owners.

He grinned, a trail of saliva connecting him to the albino's inner thigh. **"Me, tease you? Why your majesty. You've got it all wrong. I'm mearly warming you up."**

****Even in the moment Shion managed to roll his eyes, but his lip quivered. **"So dramatic-as expected"**

**"Right and if its expected then this shouldn't be a problem."  
**

**"Nezumi."  
**

****The glare was so darned cute, his scarlet face blending his scar in, and the desperation in his eyes, but it got the desired response.

Of course, Nezumi would always say he relented mearly because he couldn't hold back any longer.

He lifted a hand and palmed the throbbing muscle, earning such an instant reaction he could barely take it.

**"Mmn-no fair, Nezumiii! Why am I the only one with clothes off?"** he grumbled, pouting out his lip and sending another glare through half-lidded eyes.

_Oh that's right. _He thought as he glanced down.

Whatever, just get rid of it.

**"If you desire something, all you have to do is say so"** he said teasingly before lifting up a bit and holding himself with one hand to remove his shirt.

Shion followed-probably without intention and raised up, grinding the two together.

Nezumi grit his teeth. **"Damn it, Shion. You're making this hard to do this the proper way."**

**"Screw proper and come here."  
**

Nezumi smirked, forgetting trying to give the boy a show. He threw the clothes off, not caring where they landed and raised over the boy.

Despite knowing without a doubt that Shion had seen him naked before, the boy proceeded to gape shamelessly, his eyes going straight to the lower regions.  
**"Tell me what you're thinking."  
**Nezumi offered.

**"n-Nezumi..how is your..going to fit in me?"** he asked staring at the girth.

Nezumi smirked **"Like this"** he leaned in, locking his lips together. Shion kept his mouth open from the start and Nezumi took full advantage.  
Shion moaned in the kiss, sending hot vibrations into Nezumi's tongue when Nezumi rocked his hips, rubbing the two bare cocks together.

**"Oooh, gosh. Nezumi.." **he panted.

**"Now do you see why I told you no to that?"** he grunted.

Shion nodded frantically.

Nezumi leaned back, staring at the panting, cherry red male that was under him.

Slowly his slipped his tongue out to wet his lips.  
The look he received was enough to grind down once more, the two moaning at once.

Shion had no idea how wanton he looked just now. So beautiful.

So sinfully innocent.

Its amazing.

Nezumi lifted up and put a hand to the boys lips. He seemed to understand and opened his mouth, taking them in and twirling his tongue until they were slick with saliva.

Nezumi slid them out and looked up **"This will hurt. Its going to hurt."**

It wasn't a warning. It was a promise.

Shion lifted a hand to cup Nezumi's cheek. **"With you, Nezumi, I can handle it."  
**

****Nezumi grinned, leaning down to nip at his collar bone, making him close his eyes.

The slid the first finger without warning.

Shion's eyes bulged and he reared up, pushing the two together. **"Oh, geez Shion. Would you stop that? Oh-so tight"** Nezumi ground out.

He waited a moment to the the bit adjust before sending in the middle finger; earning the selfsame reaction. He scissored them, curling the middle.

The response was instant.

His back shot off the bed as a stream of raspy moans ripped through the air as the sheets did the same. His fists now held clumps of limp fabric and the bed beneath them looked savagely abused.

Heh. If this was what a finger could do imagine the real thing.

Nezumi slipped the fingers out, only to replace them with the real deal, gripping the boys hips to press in in one jerk-

Nezumi jolted out of bed, gasping as he gripped his face. Sweat made his clothes cling and his pants were awfully tight.

Just a dream.

Sighing he turned to the albino that haunted him, making sure his highness had not awoken from his actions.

He sighed at the sight of white lashed that when held up revealed garnet gems, slammed into those sockets.

His lips were slightly parted and one hand was under his pillow to rest his head.

Sighing he lay down down to stare at the vixen.

This kid had probably never even had a wet dream and here he was the cause of so many.

They didn't always end the same.

Sometimes it would be Nezumi torturing him with sharp bites and licks but never truly doing anything and just watching the angel writhe.

Other times there was no foreplay, just Nezumi closing his eyes as the sun went down to open them to view his body basically raping the poor boy.

Sometimes Shion loved it, others he was begging for Nezumi to pull out. Nezumi never obeyed and it was those latter dreams that had him waking up hating himself.

At least he hadn't spilled this time.

It was always pretty akward trying to get the sheet out from under the sleeping boy before he woke, trying to rid the room of the scent of his sick mind.

He closed his eyes and tried to will away the tent his roommate had set up in his pants.

The way Shions legs were, crisscrossed in between the dark haired male, it would be near impossible to get up without waking him.

He sighed for the umpteenth time and tried to force his dreams to be a little more clean.

Its not that he didn't want to do those things with Shion, just not like that.

Nezumi had more pride and self respect than to throw himself at Shion like an animal and take him despite the boys cries.

Shion shifted and Nezumi froze. The boy mumbled something incoherent and moved his arm before settling. Nezumi's eyes softened as he leaned a hand up to stroke the face of that dark angel who tempted him day in and day out.

No matter what. I'll protect you, Shion. Even from myself.

* * *

*sigh* I was really excited that I'd written this, but the more I read it the less plot it has and the more confusion is added. I guess that's expected from something written at three in the morning, but oh well.

Did anyone like it? Hate it? Either way I'd like to know. And the more specific you can be the better I'll become. Certain parts you liked or didn't, if you didn't get something(everyone says I'm confusing) I'm all ears.

Well school starts today so I'm going to get everything together. Thanks, if you're seeing this I really apreciate you reading it :)


End file.
